Wicked Marauders
by tigerlilystar
Summary: Lily and James are both too stubborn to admit their feelings for each other. So they fight. Daily. Every hour. Their friends, a bit annoyed by their behaviour, decide to take matters in their own hands. A game of Truth or Dare follows. LilyJames COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Insufferable Potter

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters of this fanfic…I only own the plot…_

Chapter 1 –The plan 

'No, Potter, I will NOT go out with you!' a very red Lily shouted at the boy with messy jet-black hair in front of her.

Lily Evans was a very sweet girl. Ordinarily. She was very smart and polite, and all the teachers loved her. Her best friends were Kassia and Alexa, two seventh year Gryffindors like her.

So, as I was saying, Lily Evans was quite the model student. But there was one boy who always managed to piss her off, no matter what. It was like his only score in life was to annoy her.

As she looked at the boy in front of her, Lily couldn't figure what was it that made all the girls fall for him. Sure, his hazel eyes were always sparkling, and he looked rather cute with his hair all messed up, and his body was quite firm in account of all the Quidditch exercise, but Merlin, was he ANNOYING!

'But why, Evans?' he asked her.

James Potter.

The arrogant, self-centered, annoying, big headed jerk.

_But a very handsome jerk, I gotta admit, _Lily thought.

_I-what? James Potter is NOT handsome, nor will he ever be. He's just a big-headed prat!_

'Evans? Yoo-hoo?' James tried to attract her attention, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

'Stop it!' Lily yelled, shoving away his hand. 'Argh, what is WRONG with you? Why can't you just leave me alone/'

'Because, dear flower, Prongs here is in love with you.' Sirius' voice came out of nowhere. He had snuck up on the two, and had taken the chance to unveil Prongs' true emotions to Lily so that they would just stop fighting.

Truth is, Sirius thought they made a great couple, and he knew, just like Remus and all of Hogwarts, that the two were made for each other, no matter how stubborn they were to admit their feelings to each other.

'WHAT?' Lily shouted at Sirius.

He winced. The girl had quite a temper to go with her red devilish hair. Now, her emerald green eyes were glaring daggers at a very crimson James.

'I do NOT love her!' James bellowed at Sirius.

Sirius only smirked, waiting for the burst. James and Lily were known throughout Hogwarts for having quite entertaining disputes, a fact everyone knew. They also knew to step out of the way whenever the two came face to face.

Sirius, however, always took great pleasure in observing them, and that's how he had found out that James, no matter what he said, was in love with Evans, and by the way she acted around him, she wasn't exactly rejecting him.

However, the two were just too stubborn to admit their feelings.

Lily's face turned, if possible, even redder as she shouted at James 'YOU SEE WHY I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU? CAUSE YOU'RE JUST AN ARRONGANT, BULLYING, TOE-RAGGED PRAT! AND I JUST COMPLETELY HATE YOU!'

With that said, Lily turned her back to James and stormed into the Heads' common room for some peace. It was quite impossible to find it, tough, as the Head Boy this year was no other than –who else? –James Potter.

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me your opinion by reviewing…_

_Tigerlilystar_


	2. Chapter 2 Rantings

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters of this fanfic…I only own the plot…_

So, after a few minutes of unsuccessful reading –Lily couldn't concentrate, she was way too mad at Potter –she decided to go look for her friends.

She found Kassia and Alexa near the lake, and was glad to see they were alone. Though most of the time they too hated the Marauders –James and his obnoxious friends, well, except for Remus, who really wasn't that bad –there were times when Kassia and Alexa enjoyed being around them.

And Lily knew just why.

Kassia had a crush on Sirius since second year, when he saved her from some Slytherins –who later were seen in the hospital wing –who had called her 'mudblood lover' for the only reason that Kassia was friends with Lily and Alexa –who was half-blood.

Alexa only enjoyed being around the Marauders 'cause she and Remus were great friends. But it was only that. They loved each other like brother and sister, and no more.

Lily went and sat on the grass, leaning on the oak tree and staring at the lake with a frown on her face.

Kassia and Alexa immediately recognized Lily's expression and they shared a knowing look. Then, Kassia smiled smugly and raised her hand in the air, motioning for Alexa to be silent. She began counting down

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

'I just can't believe him! He's such a git1' Lily said.

Both Alexa and Kassia rolled on the ground, laughing like fools.

Lily looked at them, confused.

Finally, Kassia calmed just enough to be able to say, between fit of giggles 'Y-you began ranting a-about P-potter just as I-' there, she couldn't take it anymore and rolled back on her back, laughing.

After a few minutes of hilarious laughter –in which, surprisingly, Lily didn't say anything –Alexa and Kassia calmed down and said to Lily 'Okay, now you can continue.'

And so Lily began to rant about how James Potter was obnoxious and so arrogant as to think she would go out with him and blah blah blah…

Kassia and Alexa were already used to it, so they had no they choice but to listen to Lily. Finally, Kassia couldn't stand it any longer and asked Lily 'Hey, don't you have Ancient Runes?'

Lily's eyes widened in horror as she realized that she –unlike Kassia and Alexa (and Sirius, but she didn't know about him) –had a class. And it was about to start in 5 minutes. She sat up as quickly as she could and ran towards her class, muttering something about 'Stupid Potter' and 'making me be late for class'.

Alexa shook her head as she said 'We have GOT to do something about her and James, or else she'll drive us crazy!'

Kassia smirked. 'And I know just who can help us…'

She and Alexa stood up and walked towards the Gryffindor Tower, where they knew they could find the only guy that could help them.

'Sirius, what the HECK were you thinking?' a very angry James shouted at his best friend as soon as Lily was out of view.

'Calm down, mate, I was just trying to get you two together.'

'We don't want to be together, okay? We hate each other. So just…forget it!' James yelled angrily as he stormed to his next class, Ancient Runes. (**A/N what a coincidence…! He he)**

Sirius just shook his head and headed to the Gryfindor Tower.

'Sirius, we need to talk.' Kassia nudged him, pushing him out of the sofa, and watching in amusement as he landed on the floor with a large _boom._

'Ouch! No need to be that harsh….', he whined as he got up, rubbing his back.

It was then that he saw Alexa too, and he looked genuinely surprised. 'So, what can I do for you girls?' he asked.

'You can help us get together Lily and James…' Alexa answered.

Sirius smirked. 'Keep talking, I'm listening.'

And so the two girls told him their plan. When they were done, he Sirius nodded and said 'Good, we'll do it tomorrow, -which is Friday –night. Like that, if it doesn't work, we can always have a back-up plan for Hogsmeade.'

The girls nodded, and the three shook hands to seal the agreement.

_Dun dun dun_…_Hum, I wonder what the plan is...grinning evilly I guess you'll just have to review and wait for the next chapter…._

_I want at least 7 reviews, then I'll update._

_Tigerlilystar_


	3. Chapter 3 The plan

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters of this fanfic…I only own the plot…_

The next day, Kassia and Alexa were pretty excited, but whenever Lily asked them the reason, they just said they really loved Fridays. **(a/n pretty lame excuse, if you ask me)**

And Lily seemed to accept that answer.

The day passed rather quietly, with only a few fights between Lily and James, and finally, evening came.

Kassia and Alexa asked Lily –who was about to go to sleep just as soon as the common room emptied –to stay with them, have a bit of a 'girl talk'.

And so it happened that the three girls were staying on the couch, chatting quietly, when the portrait swung open and in came the Marauders: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and finally, James Potter. They were all laughing at some stupid joke Potter had said.

When they saw the girls, they stopped dead in their tracks, all except Sirius who strolled towards them saying casually 'Well, hello there, girls. Fancy meeting you here…' He seemed to be thinking for a moment (**a/n Sirius black doesn't think! But still) **and then said 'The guys and me, we were just saying that we were gonna play a little game of Truth or Dare….'

'We were?' Peter asked stupidly.

Remus, however, seemed to catch on to what Sirius was doing, and said 'Oh, yeah…'

Sirius, ignoring the interruption, went on 'Would you girls like to join us?'

Kassia and Alexa nodded, happily saying 'Sure, it could be fun', but Lily didn't seem so keen on spending the night –or at least part of it –playing games with the Marauders, especially Truth or Dare.

James didn't seem too pleased either, but said nothing. Remus having seen Lily's determined look, decided that it was time for him to step in. 'But, of course, if you girls don't want to take the risk on getting beaten by us…' he said.

'Beaten?' Lily asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

'Yeah' Sirius answered 'Whenever we play a game of truth or dare, e play it a bit differently. Each party –in this case, boys and girls, but it can also be teams –has something to loose. For example' he explained, seeing the confused looks of the girls 'we play it like this: truth, dare or chicken…if you pick chicken, you have to remove an article of clothing…Of course, before we begin the game, we each go and out as many clothes on us as possible, for the game to be as long as possible…Anyways, the team with the most clothes wins at the end.'

'What does it win?' Alexa asked.

'Whatever the two teams have decided at the beginning. It can be anything…chocolates, food, dates…' Sirius said.

'Cool!' Kassia said. 'I'm so in!'

'Me too', Alexa agreed.

All head turned to Lily. She seemed to be in deep thought, but finally she smirked 'I won't let the Marauders outsmart me. I'm definitely in.'

Sirius's grin couldn't possibly get any wider. 'Good. Now that that's settled, what are the stakes?'

'We'll think about it as we get changed, okay?' Lily said.

Sirius nodded 'Sounds good to me. We'll meet you here in 10 minutes.'

Then, the boys walked towards their dormitories, and the girls followed their example –Lily still had some of her clothes in the girl's dormitories, because of how often she had had to sleep in there on account of the Marauders playing in the Head's common room.

Both parties put as much clothes on them as they could –it was winter, so they wouldn't be warm -, basically a lot of t-shirts and scarves, then returned to the common room.

Alexa and Kassia burst into laughter when they saw Sirius.

He had at least 15 t-shirts on him, plus 5 jackets and a winter coat, about 5 scarves, and panties over his jeans.

Even Lily chuckled as she saw him.

Sirius, however, didn't seem too uncomfortable, as he grinned widely and then gestured to the portrait 'Shall we? We're gonna play in the Heads' common room. There, we don't risk McGonnagall butting in…'

The girls nodded and followed the Marauders, who led them –Kassia and Alexa, to be exact, as Lily already knew the way –to the Heads' common room.

Once there, James –who hadn't said anything at all since then –muttered the password (lionesco) and they entered. Then, each one of them found a spot to sit on, whether on the couch in front of the fire –Sirius, Remus and Alexa sat there –on the floor –Kassia and Peter –or in the two armchairs facing the couch –James and Lily.

'So, what are the stakes?' Sirius asked.

The girls shared a knowing look, and Kassia said, smirking 'Why don't you guys tell us yours first?'

'Okay', Remus said. 'When we win, you girls will have to cheer for everything we do for a week and Lily had to go with James on a date.'

Kassia and Alexa turned towards Lily, who was smirking. 'Okay', she said, surprising everyone. 'But you guys loose, you'll have to do our homework for 2 months and James won't bug me anymore.'

The girls stood there, smiling quite innocently, until finally James nodded and said 'Let the game begin.'

_Well, I hope you liked this chapter….You know the deal: 7 reviews or no chapter 4_

_Hum…oh yeah, I also need some ideas or dares, so please, whoever has any, just tell them to me in your review…_

_And one last thing: I got the thing with cheering from ZOEY 101…._

Tigerlilystar 


	4. Chapter 4 Author's note

**A/N: I just wanted to tell all of those who have reviewed for this story thank you. **

**I have almost finished it, and I'm thinking that there will be three more chapters to the end. But I won't be updating again until I have 20 reviews for the whole three chapters…**

**So, REVIEW!**

**And I promise you the next three chapters are going to be great, with loads of Truth or Dare, and also longer….**

**Thanks for reading this.**

**Tigerlilystar**


	5. Chapter 5 Truth and Dare

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters of this fanfic…I only own the plot…_

**A/N: I just want to thank HeartofChaos and MissBlack2 who gave me some ideas for the dares…**

**Also, for those who love Harry and Ginny fanfics, check out this story : 'A Harry and Ginny story', by HeartofChaos…you'll love it! I guarantee!**

**Now, on with the chapter….**

'Okay' Sirius said. 'But first, one rule: if you pick truth, you _have _to tell the truth …no lies, or else…' he left the phrase in suspense for a better effect.

When everyone in the circle nodded, he asked 'So, who goes first?' and without giving anyone a chance to answer, he answered his own question 'Okay, I'll go. Kass', he asked the brown-haired girl 'Truth or dare ?'

Kassia smirked 'Truth' and laughed at Sirius's disappointed expression.

The latter frowned, then grinned and asked 'Is it true that in third year you put James' head in a toilet to punish him for a prank he pulled on Lily?'

'Yes', Kassia answered without hesitation, as James turned slightly pink… Kassia looked around the circle and her gaze fell on Lily. 'Lily, truth or dare?'

To everyone's utter surprise, Lily picked dare. 'I dare you to…eat five well-grown tomatoes and NOT puke', Kassia said, knowing very well that if there was one thing on the whole planet that Lily hated –except James Potter –were tomatoes.

Lily gulped, and then bravely summoned 5 tomatoes, that she began to eat, looking really grossed out. After she swallowed the last bite, she put her hand on her mouth to keep it in. She gulped another time, then opened her mouth and Kassia grinned 'Your turn.'

'Here', Lily turned around to see James offering her a glass of fresh water, that she accepted reluctantly.

'Thanks, Potter'.

The she turned around the circle 'Peter, truth or dare?' she asked the plum boy that stood on the floor.

'Truth', he answered in his squeaky voice.

'Where do you four go each time on the full moon?'

The four Marauders paled and waited anxiously for Peter's answer, who seemed to be taking his time. Finally, he said 'I pick Chicken.' And he took off one t-shirt.

'Why?' Alexa asked, perplexed.

'Ah, only one question…sorry!' James said, grinning. His friends were the only ones who saw that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

'Your turn, Pete', Sirius said.

'Okay, I'll pick…you then. Sirius, truth or dare?'

'Dare'

'Okay…' Peter thought for a moment then asked 'Can I call on for help?'

'Um…' was Sirius' intelligent answer. In truth, nothing stopped Peter to ask for help since there wasn't any rule against it.

'James, do you have an idea?' he asked his silent friend, who slowly smirked.

'Sirius', he said 'I dare you to—find Mrs. Norris and put a powerful shedding charm on her so that she doesn't have any fur left.'

It was Sirius' turn to smirk 'Well, that shouldn't be too hard.'

'Right in front of Filch', James added.

Sirius gulped. 'Um…can't you take off that last part?'

'Sorry mate, a dare's a dare' his best friend said.

Sirius scowled, then got up and walked to the portrait. 'If I don't come back' he said just before opening it 'I want to give my chewed Chocolate Frogs to Peter, my old sneakers to James and to Remus, my –'

'Sirius, just get on with the dare' Alexa interrupted him.

Sirius scowled one more time and then walked out of the room.

'So, what do we do until he comes back?' Alexa asked next.

'Um…we continue to play…I guess' Remus said hesitantly. 'So…who wants to go next?'

Kassia said 'I do! Alexa, truth or dare?'

'Um…truth'

'What are really your feelings for Remus?'

Everyone –except Peter, who was thinking about the Chocolate Frogs Sirius had promised him –seemed pretty interested with Alexa's answer.

'Remus and I are friends, and that's all.'

Kassia frowned while Remus sighed happily, the with a smile said 'Oh, well, just checking.'

Alexa nodded.

'James. Truth or dare?' she asked.

'Truth', James said.

'Okay' Alexa was about to ask James his question when _bam_ something fell upstairs, seemingly in James bedroom. The latter hurried up, and before long, they could hear him shout 'Sirius, you git! That's cheating!'

The remaining persons shared a confused look as James jumped over the stairs and hurried to the portrait, but coming back as he didn't see anyone outside.

'What happened?' Remus asked.

'That git took my Invisibility cloak to do his dare.'

Remus smiled 'I didn't expect anything else from old Sirius.'

Just as he said that, an out of breath Sirius entered the room, partially covered in the Invisibility Cloak. 'Don't say a word. Filch is coming this way.'

He stood with his ear glued to the portrait, and when he heard the sound of footsteps fade, he turned to his friends. 'I think I kinda have a detention.'

'What happened?' Kassia asked.

'Um…I kinda shaved Mrs. Norris instead getting her rid of all her fur.'

'So, what's the problem with that?' Peter asked him.

'Well, I didn't exactly shaved her completely.' Sirius said, trying to hold back a grin. 'I kinda only shaved her butt, so—'

His friends eyes' widened in horror as they realized what Sirius was saying, and finally, they burst into laughter. Sirius joined them soon enough, stopping a few minutes later with tears of laughter in his eyes. 'So, who's next?' he asked as he sat on the floor, opposite from Kassia.

'Well, I was just going to ask James something, he picked truth.' Alexa said.

Sirius grinned evilly, 'He did, didn't he?' He then motioned for Alexa to come to him, and whispered something in her ear. Something that made Alexa giggle.

She then returned on the couch and asked James 'James, is it true that you sleep with a teddy bear named Mister Fluffy?'

James blushed deeply as he answered 'Yes.'

Everyone burst into laughter again, including Lily, as James turned even redder. As he watched Lily laugh, he thought _Merlin, she's beautiful when she laughs._ But then shook his head, _What the heck am I thinking? _

Finally, after a few minutes, when everyone calmed down, 'Kass. Truth or dare?'

'Truth' Kassia picked once again.

'What's the name of the guy you like?' James asked her.

'Um…'Kassia blushed 'Is it to late to pick Dare?'

'No', James said. 'I dare you to tell us the name of the guy you like.'

'I pick Chicken, then' Kassia said as she removed a scarf. Then, she looked around the room and said 'Lily. Truth or dare?'

'Dare', Lily answered.

'I dare you to spend 20 minutes with James, alone, outside this room, and NOT kill each other.'

'By the way' Sirius added, before Lily could answer 'You can't pick Chicken'

'Fine, I'll do it', Lily said.

'Excellent', Alexa said.

Lily and James got up and headed towards the exit, but just before they got out, Kassia yelled 'Oh, and while you're outside, mind getting some snacks from the kitchen? I'm sure James knows the way…Bye!'

Once outside, James asked tentatively towards Lily 'So, where to?'

'Well, you heard Kass. Let's begin with the kitchens.'

_Ok, so here is chapter 4. Thanks again to HeartofChaos and MissBlack2 for their ides…_

_I hope you liked this chapter, 'cause the next one will be even better._

_But I'll only update it when I have at least 7 reviews for this chapter…_

_Tigerlilystar_

_P.S._

_CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL…._


	6. Chapter 6 Payback time

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters of this fanfic…I only own the plot…_

A/N : If you're a fan of Lord of the Rings, read 'You had to tell her' by Jenifaelelfe (you can find the author in my favorite authors section), It's a Sam/Rosie fanfic, very sweet…Read it! It's good.

Now, on with the chapter…I'm sure you're dying to read what will happen…

The two descended to the kitchens in silence, making sure Filch wasn't anywhere around the corner…

James was watching Lily out of the corner of his eye when he saw she was smiling. 'What are you smirking about, Evans?' he asked her playfully.

She turned towards him and asked, trying to keep herself from laughing 'Do you really have a teddy bear named Mister Fluffy?'

'Yes, as a matter of fact I do.' He said, adding under his breath 'I'm gonna kill Padfoot for this!'

Lily was silent for a while, then she asked him 'What do your nicknames stand for?'

'Um…sorry, Evans, but I can't tell you.'

She tilted her head and observed him curiously. 'Is it something to do with Remus being a werewolf?'

James stopped dead in his tracks and swirled around to face her. 'How do you know about that?'

'You forget, Potter, that I'm not one of your stupid bimbos.' she said bitterly 'I actually have a brain. And it wasn't hard to observe that Remus was always absent at the full moon, plus he always stood in the hospital wing for a few days after each absence. I merely added one and one, and the library provided the proof.'

James just looked at her with an expression of utter amazement. Lily turned her back to him and walked in front, stopping at the next corner. 'Which way?' she asked, gesturing to the two corridors in front of them.

James came behind her and was about to say something when he saw a light come out of the right tunnel.

'Shit! Filch!' he swore under his breath, and he dragged Lily behind a statue, where they waited, stiffly, for the footsteps to fade away, ignoring as best as they could that they were very close…

'Sorry about that' James said as he released Lily, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in his stomach.

They then took the right corridor, and James stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruits, and tickled the pear, who, after giggling softly, swung forwards.

Lily gasped as she entered. It was quite a large kitchen, and house elves were running everywhere with all sorts of foods.

One of them stepped shyly towards them and asked 'What can Debra do for the Miss and Mister?'

'Hello, Debra', James said kindly. 'Could you give us some snacks, please?'

'What kind of snacks does Mister want?'

'Anything…Cookies, chips, you get the idea…But they have to be enough for seven persons.'

Debra nodded and said, with a bright smile 'If Mister and Miss are kind enough to wait here, Debra will be back in a moment.'

So James and Lily waited.

'You know what?' James asked her after a few seconds.

'What?'

'I actually think this dare isn't so bad after all…'

Lily looked him for the first time ever in the eyes with a kind expression and said 'You know what, Potter? I agree.'

'So…truce?' he asked her, extending his hand.

Lily shook it without hesitation, then mischievously asked 'Are you gonna let Sirius get away with humiliating you?'

James grinned 'No, definitely not. But I don't have any idea of how to get back to him…'

'James Potter, the known prankster, has no idea of how to prank his best friend?' Lily smirked 'Now, that's a first. Quick, I need something to write. This is way too precious to let it go…It has to go down in history: the day when James Potter was at a loss for pranks.'

'Hey, watch it, Evans!' he warned her mockingly. 'I never said that!'

'No, but I think I may have an idea…' she said thoughtfully.

'I'm listening', James said, interested.

Lily whispered something in his ear and he nodded, grinning. 'Who ever knew Miss Lily Evans had such a mischievous mind?'

Just then, Debra returned, accompanied by two other house elves, the three of them disappearing under large baskets filled with delicious sweets. James and Lily took the baskets from them, and then James asked Debra. 'Oh, Debra, one more thing.'

'Yes, Mister?' the house elf asked with large big eyes.

'Would you, by any chance, have any Veritaserum around here?'

Debra nodded, then disappeared again, only to be back two seconds later with a small bottle filled with an odorless liquid.

James took it from her, and then he and Lily left, thanking the house elves for the food.

'Where do you think they are?' Alexa asked worriedly. 'Their twenty minutes passed, and they're not back yet.'

'Relax, Alex,' Sirius said. 'They're probably snogging somewhere.

'I suggest we use the map to find them', Remus said.

Sirius nodded and took out of his pocket an old parchment, then whispered, while taping it with his wand "I solemnly swear the I am up to no good."

Kassia and Alexa watched in wonder as tiny black dots appeared on it.

'Is that-' Alexa asked Remus, who was now smiling.

'Yup, a map of Hogwarts. It shows everyone in the castle.'

'Cool!' Kassia grinned.

'There they are!' Sirius said. 'They're coming this way' he announced, and then taped once again on the parchment whispering "Mischief managed."

And, right he was. For only two minutes later, James and Lily stepped in –arms full of baskets -, the latter laughing at something he had said.

Wait a second. Rewind that.

Lily? Laughing? At something _James _said?

Has hell frozen over, or what?

That was apparently what their friends thought as they shared bewildered looks.

_Well, that was certainly an entertaining chapter…Only one more, and the story is finished…_

_Have you guessed what Lily and James are gonna do with the Veritaserum?_

_Hope you liked the chapter…_

_Anyways…I want, as per usual, at least 7 reviews before I post the next chapter…_

_Tigerlilystar_


	7. Chapter 7 The end

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters of this fanfic…I only own the plot…_

_**Previous chapter:**_

_And, right he was. For only two minutes later, James and Lily stepped in –arms full of baskets -, the latter laughing at something he had said._

_Wait a second. Rewind that. _

_Lily? Laughing? At something James said? _

_Has hell frozen over, or what?_

_That was apparently what their friends thought as they shared bewildered looks._

Lily turned to them, smiling, and handed each of them some snacks, keeping some for her and James.

Instead of sitting back in the armchairs, they stood in the floor, side by side, still smiling. It was then that Lily remembered. 'Oh, Sirius, the house elves sent you a present…' she said, and took out from a basket a bottle of butterbeer, with Sirius' name on it.

The latter's eyes lightened when he saw it, and without waiting for Lily to hand it to him, he snatched it from her hands and drank it all at once.

Lily and James shared a look, and burst into laughter, rolling on the floor when it became too much. Finally, they calmed down only to see their friends confused expressions.

James cleared his throat and said, as serious as he could manage 'Um…yeah…So, let's continue. Who's next?'

'Lily', Peter said, not at all liking it when the redhead's smile turned into an evil grin.

'Sirius, Truth or Dare?'

'Truth', he answered, not wanting to repeat the experience from earlier that evening.

'Okay…Tell us your most embarrassing secret'

Before he could stop himself, Sirius began blurting out 'In first year, I had a crush on McGonnagall, and one night, I went by her window and sang her a serenade.'

Everyone, including Peter, gaped at him.

Kassia and Lily stared at each other, then started laughing like fools, and soon, everyone joined in.

Sirius, however, was _really _embarrassed, but that didn't stop him from glaring daggers at James, who was doing his best to look innocent.

'You're gonna pay for this' he mouthed.

But James just smiled.It wasn't until he saw him and Lily exchange a look that Sirius realized the truth.

'YOU!' he shouted, pointing at Lily.

'What did _I _do?' the redhead asked.

'You were part of this' he accused.

'Well, I had to help James somehow…' she said, not noticing her friends' shocked looks, She frowned as she turned towards James, who was just as shocked as the others.

'What?' she asked him.

'You just called me James' he whispered.

Lily raised her eyebrows 'So what? We _did _call a truce, didn't we?'

James nodded.

'Then I don't see what the problem is.'

James just smiled. 'Okay, then, Lily.' Then, to the others, who had been whispering among them 'Are you done yet? Can we go on with the game?'

'Let's just clear something here', Sirius said, stuffing some food in his mouth –hey, he _is _Sirius, he talks with his mouth full - 'You two---_speak_—to each other? You called a _truce_?'

'Yes' Lily answered most sincerely.

Sirius nodded, still a bit bewildered, and turned to Kassia 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare' she said bravely

'I dare you to tell us who is the guy that you like' Sirius said, and he had never looked so serious in his life.

Kassia gulped. She really couldn't escape it his time.

'You' she mumbled.

Sirius looked dumbstruck, but a slow smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he sat up and went to sit next to Kassia.

'Good' he whispered in her ear 'Cause I like you too'

Kassia blushed but couldn't help to smile as she asked 'Remus. Truth or dare?'

The next morning, the sun lightened a quite abnormal scene in the Heads' common room, where seven teenagers were sound asleep.

Last night, the game had went on for hours and finally, the girls had won in the end –just after Kassia had dared Sirius to set his butt on fire, and he had refused, picking Chicken and saying that his butt was _way_ to precious to meddle with –with five more clothing articles than the boys.

Now, they were to do the girls' homework for two months, and James would no longer annoy Lily Evans.

Sirius Black stirred, his eyes snapping open when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He smiled fondly when he realized it was Kassia, who had fell asleep on him. He looked around the common room, and saw Remus and Alexa sleep in the armchairs, and Peter somewhere in a corner.

Then his eyes fell on his best friend and he had to master himself from not crying out his victory. Not only was James asleep on the couch, but Lily Evans was also asleep on his shoulder.

He smiled, then bent down to kiss Kassia tenderly on the lips, smiling as he felt her eyes flutter open. He put his finger on her lips to make her understand that she should be silent, and then motioned for her to help him wake up Remus, Alexa and Peter,

'Guys!' he whispered. 'Guys, come on, you have to see this!' he trued again. Finally, the other three woke up and Sirius showed them what he himself had seen.

'I think our work here is done' Alexa said softly.

The others nodded, and they crept as quietly as possible to the portrait and then got out of the room. Sirius took Kassia's hand as he kissed her once more.

'I think we won't be hearing them fight again.'

'I do hope so, Sirius' she answered.

'But that won't stop me from getting my revenge on James and Lily' he added.

'Oh, shush!' Kassia scolded him and then silenced him with a tender kiss.

Sirius abandoned his revenge plans to relax into his girlfriends embrace, wondering how it would go between his best friednd and Lily when they woke up.

Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to wait 'till breakfast to find out.

'Breakfast!' he yelled out as he pulled from Kassia and ran down the corridor, with Kassia shaking her head –chuckling –just behind him and shouting 'SIRIUS!'

James felt his face getting warm, and he slowly opened his eyes to see the whole room lighted by the sun. As he looked around, he saw no one.

He only felt a light weight on his shoulder.

He looked down to see a peaceful Lily still sleeping. _She looks like an angel_, he thought, no longer trying to hide his feelings for her. _Too bad I won't be able to touch her again._

He knew what he had promised at the beginning of the game, and he was going to stay true to his word, even if that meant letting go of the only love in his life.

As if she had heard him, Lily opened her emerald eyes and gazed into his deep hazel ones. 'Hello, James' she smiled warmly, but frowned when she saw the look on his face. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' he said, trying to smile too, but failing miserably.

'James' she was really worried now.

'It's just that…you won' he finally said.

'What?' she asked incredulously. 'You're sad because we beat you at your own game?'

It was only then that she realized what he meant.

It was only then that she remembered the stakes.

'I guess I'll have to keep my word' James sighed.

Lily smiled then, and raised her head a bit so that their faces were only inches apart. Then, she softly brushed her lips against his, slowly turning the soft kiss into a more passionate one.

'Does this look like I want to you to keep your word?' she asked him as they pulled apart.

James grinned. 'No…But just to make sure…'

He lowered his head and kissed her once again, happy beyond imagination that he had finally gotten the girl he loved.

The girl that had, unknowingly, stolen his heart the first they had met.

As they kissed there, in the sun's light, they somehow knew that nothing could ever touch them as long as they remained faithful to their love.

THE END

Well, this is it…The last chapter….I hope I didn't put too much at the end…Anyways…

Review if you want to tell me your opinion.

_And also, keep a lookout for my next story, 'Slytherin versus Gryffindor'_

_Tigerlilystar_


End file.
